


B-Minus

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Week 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying Mention, M/M, Polyamory Mention, Prom, Promnis Week Aug 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto has been trying to work up the nerve to ask Ignis out to prom, but fate is testing him. Will he get to make his dream come true, or fail like it's algebra?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	B-Minus

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6: High School!
> 
> I decided to go with an AU for this one. My biggest regret is that I couldn't include more about the Gladlunoct (because I will sail that ship by myself if I have to), but every time I tried to, things got unfocused and clunky. So, we're focusing on the Promnis here. Enjoy!!

**B-Minus**

Prompto held his breath like he did before he bounded off of the blocks on the track, always filling his lungs as much as he could, like oxygen could substitute for bravery, nerves, or the grace he needed to carry out whatever it was he had to do. He never really had it, but he could usually fake it good enough to stumble through. 

He was a solid B-minus in most of his subjects. Hopefully this would be no exception. 

He straightened his school tie and jacket, smoothed his hair back, and faced the hallway of other students in their uniforms, girls chasing each other towards their next class and fixing their pleated skirts, a few upperclassmen talking outside the door to the chemistry lab, juniors and sophomores hurrying to get their books from their lockers before the bell rang for the next period. Prompto had observed the target of his attention for a few days, so he knew that now was the best time to slip in and do what he decided had to be done. 

It was time to shoot his shot.

The target? Ignis Scientia. Class president, presumed valedictorian, and the most handsome guy in the entire school. Prompto’s heart skipped a beat and tripped over itself whenever he thought about him, and he never failed to embarrass himself in front of him whenever he saw him. He got tongue-tied thinking of him. The two of them shared two classes - he was in honors Advanced Physics and Biological Chemistry with Ignis - and whenever Ignis walked past his desk, Prompto forgot every chemical but Uranium and Iodine, but he always got scared there’d be a bad reaction if he even tried to talk to him. For Ignis’ part, he seemed oblivious to Prompto’s crush, despite it feeling like an elephant in the room, sitting on Prompto’s chest. He was nice enough to Prompto, but Prompto got the idea that Ignis could be nice to anyone he really cared to. He was often stern and he could be strict with enforcing school rules, but most of the time, he had a way of being exactly welcoming enough to most people. He was generally polite to Prompto, anyway. 

Prompto was nobody, really. Just a middle-of-the-road, B-minus sophomore student, pretty decent on the track team and kind of a whiz with the sciences, didn’t cause trouble, didn’t go too far out of line. Ignis was probably looking for someone more on his level - smarter, more handsome, more notable - but Prompto wouldn’t know unless he tried.

Only, trying was going to be a Thing. Prompto tended to stumble over his words or say things he didn’t meant. He had decided to avoid that by avoiding _saying_ anything too soon. 

He had spent all of Linguistic Arts class preparing a note. He wasn’t a master-class writer - not by a long shot - but Noctis told him that when it came to love letters, what was most important was that the writer meant every word written. Prompto could do that, and he hoped he had. 

Plus, this was a prom invite. A prom-posal! A _Prompto-_ posal! Prom was when dreams came true, at least for dorky high school boys, so this had to work. He knew it. This would convince Ignis that he was worth the time of day. 

Finally, he exhaled, and stepped into the hallway, towards the locker he knew to be Ignis’. Ignis never stopped at his locker on his way from his AP-level algebra class, so he had no risk of being caught in the act. Everyone was more preoccupied with talking with their friends or getting to where they needed to go to notice him, so he walked as coolly as he could towards Ignis’ locker, trying hard to _not_ look at it, trying hard to pretend he was thinking of going anywhere else. He sidled up alongside of the locker, pushed the note through the slats, then hurried onward towards the lecture room.

Success! Ignis would come out of class, go to his locker to get his lunch box, find the note, and read it over lunch in the student government lounge, unless he threw it out. Prompto hoped he didn’t just throw it out without looking at it, but that was the chance he was taking.

Prompto scrambled into the classroom, but found himself nearly chest-to-chest with the very man he was thinking of. Ignis fixed his askew glasses, thrown topsy-turvy from the sudden stop, then smiled amiably and stepped aside.

“My apologies, Prompto.”

“No, my bad, should’ve watched my step!” He laughed, fake and high-pitched, and stepped to the other side. “You’d think I’d know where my feet are by now, right?”

Ignis chuckled. “They take you where you need to go, why would you need to know where they are?” Prompto laughed, but stepped aside and let Ignis pass to retrieve a stack of books at the front of the room, and Prompto hurried to his seat.

A near-miss. Prompto exhaled again as his backside hit the seat, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding since he walked away from Ignis’ locker. Still, the deed was done, with only a minor misstep. He’d give himself a B for that one.

It was just as Prompto started to get out his biochemistry notebook that Nyx Ulric, another senior, strolled into the classroom holding a book and a very familiar folded-over piece of paper. “Hey, Ignis! Check out what I found in your locker!”

“I do hope it’s just the book you asked to borrow,” Ignis replied curtly, raising an eyebrow, but Nyx, grinning, wagged the note between two fingers.

“No, check it out, someone slipped you a note.” Nyx extended it towards Ignis, but Tredd Furia, a senior who had definitely thrown Skittles at his head in the lunch room (though Prompto could never prove it), jumped up from his chair and grabbed it. 

“Well, if you’re gonna make a big deal out of it, let’s let everyone hear it!” With that, Tredd opened Prompto's note.

Prompto’s face went red like a lobster plunged into a pot, boiling hot and ears steaming. He put his face in his hands, but opened his fingers just enough to peek out. He might as well watch this ten-car-pileup happen, even though he knew it’d just crush him. 

“Furia, that was for me,” Ignis demanded with cold fury, the kind he broke out when he saw someone skateboarding on the stair railings. “Kindly return-”

Tredd flipped the note open and mounted one of the desks, and read aloud: “‘To the handsome and charming Mr. Scientia!’” A few of the girls in the class squealed, giggling, as Ignis stood on the floor beside Tredd, glowering up at him with his hand extended. “‘Everyone knows you’re the most handsome guy in the entire school, and from what I can tell, the whole world. However, what you really need is someone to make you look good! The stars don’t look as pretty in the sky without the earth below, and fireworks need ballast to soar as far and shine so bright. You may not have noticed me, but I want to support you in whatever way I can. If you don’t have a date to prom, please grant me the honor of inviting you’ - Astrals, how cheesy is this gonna be?” Tredd cackled and leered down at Ignis from the desk. “Hey, Scientia, any idea what street rat shits stuff like this out?”

“Return my personal correspondence to me this instant and remove your shoes from the desk.” Each calculated word lowered the temperature in the room. “This is your final warning.”

Tredd scoffed, but about-faced and continued to read. “‘Please grant me the honor of inviting you to be my date! If you’re interested, meet me by the flagpoles after school today. From your secret admirer.’ HA!” Tredd cackled and crumpled the note, then threw it out the window. However, Ignis whipped out his cell phone and took a photograph of Tredd standing on the desk.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a report of a student damaging school property, as your boots have scuffed the desk.” Ignis about-faced and strode out, but Prompto, so attuned to him, could hear what he groused to himself as he strode out:

“... embarrassing…”

Ignis was embarrassed of his flailing, half-assed attempt at a love note. Prompto put his face on the desk, holding the cold slate might wick away enough of the heat coloring his cheeks in time for him to look up before the end of class. He heard Mrs. Yeagre come in and demand everyone open their books and prepare for their lecture on mitosis, but all Prompto heard was Ignis whispering about how embarrassing he was, and expired like all the oxygen in his lungs had dissolved.

* * *

Prompto tried to follow the rules, but Noctis - best friend and partner in crime - was a little more lax when it came to most things. However, most teachers let him get away with it, a perk of being the superintendent’s son. When Prompto met Noctis at their usual spot for lunch, Noctis met his eyes for a split second, before scowling with equal parts understanding and fury and dragged Prompto off by his sleeve to the stairwell to the school roof. The school roof had been off-limits since a windstorm had blown off some of the railings, but that made it one of the quieter places on campus. A good place for a private talk.

Noctis sat the two of them on the benches where the railings hadn’t blown off, opened their lunch boxes for them, and simply said: “Tell me what happened when you gave Ignis the note.” 

Prompto bit his lip, but he knew he could trust Noctis. After all, Noctis had encouraged him to try to send Ignis the note. (Noctis had told him to just ask him, but Prompto had whined and moaned about how nervous he was to talk to Ignis, until Noctis finally suggested sending the note, though not without muttering, “if you can’t talk to him, your date’ll get boring fast.” Even so.) 

“Okay, so, I put the note in his locker, figuring he’d get it after class, but it turns out he let Nyx go into his locker to get a book and _he_ found it first…” Prompto regaled him with the tale of how he had humiliated Ignis in front of the entire class by way of his gigantic crush, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Damn, if that’s not the biggest pain.” Noctis groaned, but tucked another piece of his sandwich into his mouth as Prompto picked at his salad. “Okay, so, what’s plan B? Send him an anonymous Mogbook message? Kwehker?”

“He has a Kwehker?” Prompto gasped and took his phone out. “I’d get Kwehker if I could Kweh at him! Does he have Shinstagram?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Dunno. I guess if that doesn’t work, you could hire a skywriter to draw a prom invite in the clouds.”

“I totally cou-” Prompto stopped his excitement short, and pouted at Noctis. “You’re making fun of me.”

“Yeah.” Noctis snorted, and Prompto smacked him in the shoulder. Noctis brushed his hand away and looked Prompto in the face. “Look, he got the message, and he had no way of knowing it was from you. I think he was just embarrassed at being asked out at all, especially in public.” Noctis looked away. “At least you tried.”

Prompto groaned and pushed his salad away, appetite dying like all of his aspirations. “I’m sorry, dude, I know you’re between a rock and a hard place, or a beautiful guy and a beautiful girl and you can’t pick one.” Noctis exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. “But I don’t know what else to do! I like him so much, dude, I really want a chance to impress him!”

“Why? What has he done for you?” Noctis crossed his arms. “Listen, he’s been tutoring me for years, and he’s nice and all, but he’s also boring and stuffy. I don’t know if he has hobbies, or if all he does is study all day.”

“He likes cooking,” Prompto mumbled. “I heard him talking to Miss Coctura about it. And he likes to read.”

“Does he like to read, or does he just read a lot because he has like twelve hours of assigned reading every night?” Noctis cocked his head at Prompto, eyebrow raised, and Prompto groaned and covered his face.

“He likes it. I think. I don’t know. I just want to know!”

Noctis sighed, then moved their mostly-ignored lunches out of the way so he could sit a little closer to Prompto. “I’m pretty sure that he’s not interested in dating. He’s not that social, and he’s always busy. You know he’s already taking college courses at night, right?” Prompto nodded, and Noctis put his arm around his shoulder. “See? Forget Ignis. Maybe when he graduates he’ll take the stick out, but you’ve always got me.”

“I know.” Prompto pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against Prompto’s chest. “Bros before… well, not hoes, because that’s kind of a screwed-up way to talk about people, but you get what I mean.”

“I do.” Noctis rubbed his back. “Sorry Ignis threw your note out.”

“That was Tredd,” Prompto mumbled. “He’s a jerk.”

“He’s a huge jerk.” Noctis leaned down. “Hey, I know. I can’t choose and you’re not going to work up the nerve to ask Ignis, so how about I get Gladio to get us a few extra tickets and you and me go stag together?” He pinched Prompto’s cheek, and Prompto laughed and pushed him off. “Dreams come true at prom, right?”

“You dork!”

“Well, do you wanna go or-”

“Gentlemen!” Ignis’ sharp tones cut the air like a thrown dagger, and Prompto jumped to see Ignis approaching them, face pinched and dark like a stormcloud. “The roof is off-limits. Noctis, you know better.”

“Yeah, but I also don’t care.” Noctis could go from animated and cheerful (in his subtle, underspoken way) to flat and sullen in an instant, and Prompto shrank. “We’re nowhere near the downed railings-”

“Nevertheless, if you two were to roughhouse, Heavens forbid you got too close to the edge.” Ignis set his hands on his hips, then turned his attention to Prompto. “You really should be more careful.”

“I know. Sorry.” Prompto couldn’t even bring himself to look Ignis in the face, his gaze piercing him like an arrow. Prompto could feel it. It _hurt._

“Clear off, or I will call your father myself, Noct.” Ignis turned his burning scowl on Noctis, and Noctis rolled his eyes and hauled himself and Prompto to his feet, then grabbed his lunch box and Prompto’s salad. 

“Fine. We’re out.” He kept a hold on Prompto’s sleeve. “Come on.” He tugged Prompto to follow him, though Prompto looked over his shoulder as Ignis watched them leave with a wary gaze. Noctis asked, almost too loud, “So, do you want to go to prom with me?”

Prompto swallowed, but nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” His smile was wobbly and unsteady, but he pinned it on like a butterfly to a mounting board. “We’ll have fun.”

“Yeah, it’ll be great.” Noctis smiled, but Prompto could still keenly feel Ignis watching him. He saw that Ignis was distinctly hurt, a hand pressed to his breast, brow knit. 

Maybe he was hurt that Noctis had been so cold to him, when the two of them had known each other so long. Maybe it was just tiresome, being the fun-killer. Maybe he had heard Noctis asking him to go to prom and was jealous that he was too busy to date. Prompto didn’t know. He wanted to ask, and he took a deep breath to gather himself, but he just couldn’t muster up the bravery to go back over to Ignis and ask him what was wrong.

Guilt filled his heart, and dragged his every step.

Prompto didn’t even bother going to the flagpole after school. When he skulked by to catch his bus, he saw Tredd and two of his sneering, stupid friends hanging around the flagpole anyway, and, though Ignis’ wounded expression haunted him, he imagined Ignis wouldn’t bother hanging around for something as embarrassing as a stupid love note.

His dream would be just that, a dream. He would make himself okay with that.

* * *

Prom night came, and Prompto put on a suit he’d gotten to wear to his cousin’s wedding over the summer - it was a little loose, but he could tug the belt one notch tighter - and bought himself a little corsage of miniature yellow roses at the grocery store. Prompto waited on his front step, swinging his legs nervously and fidgeting, until a big black truck pulled up with Gladio driving and Noctis waving from the passenger seat. 

Prompto had known Gladio about as long as he’d known Noctis - their dads were family friends, and the two of them had basically grown up together, and they were in the fencing club together. Gladio was basically the school’s ace saber, big, broad, muscular, handsome and rugged with the sides of his head shaved and a scar from a sparring match across one eye. Prompto had no idea they made suits in his size, but he wore his like it was made for him, and he opened the door for Prompto with a little flourish. “How ya doin’, blondie?”

“Fine.” Prompto grinned up at him, tilting his head back a little. “Love the suit.”

“You too.” Gladio tugged at his shoulder. “Though you know who looks good in a suit.” 

“No, who?” Prompto glanced back, but Gladio shut the door and went to the front seat. Prompto turned, and saw Noctis lounging in the front seat, his feet - in black leather wingtips - propped on the dashboard. The pinstriped suit made his legs look long, made his chest look more shapely, made him look more like a man than he was. He didn’t look sixteen anymore, that was for sure. “Damn, dude, you look great!”

“Thank you.” Noctis grinned slyly. “My dad insists I need a good suit to wear, so he makes sure mine gets tailored every year.”

“My dad couldn’t keep me in suits until recently,” Gladio chuckled as he buckled his seat belt. “I outgrew everything they got me every six months for the last few years. He loaned me one of his in case I hit another growth spurt.”

“Well, it looks like it suits you.” Prompto winked at him, and Gladio groaned.

“Save the bad puns, Iggy’s not in the car.”

Prompto flushed a little at the mention of Ignis, but buckled his seat belt and settled in. Noctis swatted Gladio’s arm and gave him a harsh look, and Gladio shoved him in his seat, then put the car in drive. 

They arrived at the hotel prom was being held at, and saw dozens of little cliques gathered outside. Prompto knew he was in trouble when he spotted his History tutor, beautiful Lunafreya, presumed prom queen and Ignis’ only real competition for the valedictorian of their graduating class. Noctis got quiet when he saw her in her elegant off-white gown with its black and silver accents, as she stood talking to a few of the teachers. Gladio had to usher him along, rolling his eyes as Noctis yawped. Prompto kept his head low, certain that Ignis would be there to chaperone and desperately not wanting to see him in his suit.

At the entrance, under a trellis of fake sylleblossoms and foxglove, the three of them got their picture taken as a group, all of their arms around each other. Then, Gladio asked the photographer to take a photograph with just him and Noctis - “For our dads, you know?” 

Prompto bit his lip, but nodded and stepped out of the way as Gladio put his arm around Noctis’ waist and pulled him close, and Prompto saw Noctis flush. Oh. Right. Noctis couldn’t possibly be immune to Gladio’s charms, not when he was clearly about halfway in love with him.

Then, when they got into the ballroom, Prompto watched the magic begin. He’d hoped to grab some of the vegetables off of the crudite platter and sip some punch with Noctis, but a slow song came in right as the two of them entered the room, and Gladio swept Noctis right off of his feet and onto the dance floor. Prompto watched with amusement as Gladio showed Noctis how to waltz, capping it off by taking the rose off of his own jacket and pinning it to Noctis’ as the song ended.

Then, Lunafreya entered the room, skirts swishing, and though all eyes turned to her, her eyes were only on Noctis. Noctis turned crimson with nerves as she approached him, but held a hand out to her even as Gladio held the other. She put her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles, and Prompto saw him ask her to dance. Then, he asked Gladio if it was okay. Gladio looked stunned, but Prompto saw him laugh and read his lips from twenty paces:

“We can take turns with him.”

“As long as both of you are okay with this,” Noctis said, or at least Prompto thought that was what he said. Gladio grinned, and Lunafreya covered her mouth with a giggle.

“I’ll give you a dance if he gets tired,” she told Gladio with a sweet smile, then turned Noctis into the next dance as Gladio waited at the edge of the floor for his turn.

Had Prompto just watched his best friend negotiate a love triangle???

“Wow,” he whispered to himself. “Dreams really do come true on prom night, huh?” 

“So they say,” Ignis said from beside him, and Prompto jumped a foot, landing facing ninety degrees left to see Ignis leaning on the wall beside him with a cup of sparkling cider in hand. He was wearing a plum suit with a black tie, looking devastatingly handsome and yet somehow rather sad. “Apologies; I should recall that you startle easily by now.” 

“Y-yeah! S-s-sorry.” Prompto gawked at Ignis as the room moved around him, bodies in their sparkling garb twinkling in the lights, as Prompto remained motionless with shock. The elephant in the room was sitting heavy on his chest. He took a deep breath to try to get his bearings, but Ignis noticed and turned his shoulders to face him.

“Are you quite alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto croaked, “just, when I get nervous and stuff, I, um, I take a breath. It helps me get steady.”

“Ah. I’ve seen you do that at track meets.” Ignis smiled wryly. “I had thought that might be the case, but didn’t want to assume.”

“Oh.” Prompto’s heart thudded. “You go to track meets?”

“I do.” Ignis’ gaze darted away. “I was on the track and field team during my freshman and sophomore year, but I got rather too busy in junior and senior year. I like to go watch, when I can. I used to be our junior javelin throw champion.” He smiled wryly. “I’ve seen you run. Your sprints are impressive.”

“Oh,” Prompto repeated stupidly, as it hit him that Ignis had seen him. He knew who he was, beyond just “the science kid in two of my classes.” 

“Yes,” Ignis murmured, then took a sip and looked back out at the dance floor. “When were you going to take your turn with Noctis?”

“Huh?” Prompto spun towards the dance floor, where Noctis was dancing to a faster tune with Lunafreya and Gladio on either side of him. “He didn’t ask me.”

“He didn’t?” Ignis’ brow furrowed. “I’m certain I heard him asking you to come to prom with him.”

“Oh, yeah, we came in stag. I like Noct, but we’re friends and I wouldn’t do anything to mess with that.” Prompto shrugged. “So, he bought my ticket for me and gave me a ride here - which was super nice, don’t get me wrong! - but then he hooked up with both of his crushes the second we got in here.” 

Ignis tapped his fingers to his lower lip. “He was asking you to come stag, then. I see. It’s terribly rude for him to have left you on your own. After all, you didn’t mean to come lone wolf, did you?” He smiled wryly, and Prompto chuckled.

“Real _howler_ there.” Prompto grinned at him, then put his shoulder on the wall. “It’s cool. I’m happy for him.” 

“Is there a reason you didn’t ask anyone to come with you?” Ignis pressed, coming a step closer. “Surely there’s someone who you dreamed of at your side.”

Prompto winced. Ignis was too observant, he was seeing right through Prompto, and he was landing every shot right across Prompto’s bow. “Um. Yeah.” He hung his head. “But I, uh, couldn’t make it happen. I’d probably just embarrass anyone I asked anyway.”

“Surely not,” Ignis said softly, sounding some sort of upset. Prompto glanced back at him.

“Well, um, did you ask anyone?”

Ignis opened his mouth, then closed it. He took a sip of his cider, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I. Erm. I couldn’t quite work up the nerve.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “You had someone in mind?” 

“I did.” Ignis didn’t lift his gaze from the floor, glasses sliding down the slope of his nose. “However, I was… it’s…” He sighed. “I was humiliated in front of him. And then, I was under the impression he’d been asked by someone else.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. The note. Had he ruined Ignis' chances?! “You mean when Tredd read - um - that love note?”

“Yes.” Ignis’ eyes slid shut. “Would that I had only read that note in private. I… I was under the belief it was from a young man with whom I’m smitten. I tried to go to the flagpole to meet him, but Tredd and two of his cronies were hanging about.” Ignis pinched his brow. “I believe he’d given up anyway, after that. After all, what’s the point of a secret admirer when someone’s shouting the secret all over the classroom?”

Prompto watched in shock as Ignis rubbed his brow. He’d never seen Ignis express emotion so openly before, and suddenly longed to rub the tension out of his face. He tiptoed a step closer to Ignis, facing him. “Um. Your secret admirer, or the guy you’re sweet on. You think they’re the same person?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and tucked his hand in his pocket, avoiding Prompto’s gaze. “I’m not certain. I had hoped in vain, but I can’t be sure.”

Prompto looked at Ignis’ face, his deliberately blanked expression, his tight mouth. He took a deep breath, lungs full to bursting and heart aching in his throat, willed up all the bravery he had in him, then exhaled and said: “The note. It was me. I’ve been crushing on you since freshman year. I know you’re probably going away to college soon, but if you think I - oh, gosh, um.” He looked up at Ignis, heart in his throat. “I didn’t go to the flagpole because I thought you were embarrassed of my note, so-”

“I was embarrassed that I was not the one to read it.” Ignis covered his mouth. “I admit, I was also concerned that the letter could have been from anyone other than you, and was embarrassed that you had seen that display. However, I hoped upon hope that it was from you, but then Noctis-”

“He was just being nice after I got embarrassed in class!” Prompto gasped. “Wait - so-" Ignis frowned, but Prompto yanked the boutonniere off of his jacket. “This means you might have said yes, if I asked, right?”

Ignis stared, wide-eyed, mouth parted, bated breath. “I would have, of course. I’ve been interested in you for months.”

Prompto held out the boutonniere. “Then, um, will you dance with me now? Please be my date for prom.”

Ignis took Prompto’s hand and guided it to his lapel, smiling softly and sweetly, and Prompto pinned the flower to his jacket, fingers trembling. Then, he took Ignis’ hand in both of his, kissed the back of his knuckles, and tugged him from the wall. Ignis set his cider cup down on the wall and let Prompto lead him to the floor. 

Prompto could barely breathe as he took both of Ignis’ hands in his and swayed to the music, lost in his warm, adoring gaze. His only regret was that he hadn’t gotten up the nerve a little sooner, said something, so that he could have had Ignis with him for just a few minutes longer.

But then again, lateness only docked a few points. He was still sitting at a pretty solid B-minus here as far as his love life went. 

He and Ignis danced, the night stretching on endlessly in the sweetest way possible, as Prompto resolved to earn his way into whatever college Ignis went to, and to make this dream last as long as he possibly could. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Uranium and Iodine: U and I on the periodic table, for those who didn't feel like Googling it ;D


End file.
